


A Night In

by leatherandlace



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform, basically so much fluff you'll have a toothache by the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherandlace/pseuds/leatherandlace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night in with Regina Mills is a roller coaster, but Emma wouldn't have it any other way. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night In

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just a ball of fluff, but I really don't care. A huge thank you to Dana (@swanqueenscider on Tumblr) for the encouragement to actually get this done. You're the best, darling.
> 
> My apologies for any grammatical errors. Leave a Kudos and/or comment below!
> 
> Follow my Tumblr: reginaswifesaywhat

**where they become the feared critiques of storybrooke.**

 

 

Emma and Regina were lounging about, watching TV ( _Friends_ ) to fill up their empty time. They both had a day off, “So why not spend it together?” Emma had persuaded her. Now, Regina sat stoically, watching Monica and Rachel fight and trying not to laugh.

 

 

Regina was always trying to keep her composure, Emma had figured out. She never let herself enjoy things in fear that people wouldn’t take her seriously.

 

 

But Emma was trying desperately to coax her to let down her walls. Day by day, one by one.

 

 

“So,” Emma tried to make conversation, tapping her thumb on her knee, “What’s Madame Mayor do in her free time?”

 

 

“Destroy entire realms.” Regina dead-panned, never looking away from the screen.

 

 

Emma rolled her eyes, “Very funny. But seriously? From what I know about you, all you do us sit down and go through files and give undeserving sheriff’s more work to do.” Regina scoffed at Emma, but still sat cross-armed and not paying attention. Emma scooted closer to the woman, balancing a hand on her chin. “So.”

 

 

“So what?” Regina avoided the question.

 

 

“Oh, shut up, you know what I’m talking about. Other than shoving a stick up your ass, what does Regina Mills do for fun? Your guilty pleasures? Favorite comfort food?” Emma nudged her shoulder playfully.

 

 

Regina sighed, picking up the remote and clicking the button that led to the Netflix screen. Emma looked up at the screen, grinning mischievously when she saw the previously watched list. Regina tried to scroll by really fast, trying to sneak the screen past Emma, and to no avail, “You like Orange Is the New Black, huh?” Emma inquired.

 

 

Regina’s cheeks reddened. She tucked strand of hair behind her ear—a nervous habit Emma noticed a few weeks ago, “Yes, I watch it from time to time. Rarely, though.”

 

 

Emma stole the remote from Regina’s white-knuckled grip, scrolling back up to click on the TV show’s episode guide. “Is that why you finished all the episodes? Because you ‘rarely’ watch it.”

 

 

Regina took the remote back, glaring at her, “Fine, you win! I watch the show.” She grumbled.

 

 

“So what? Nothing’s wrong with that. I actually really like that show,” Emma took the remote yet again and clicked a random episode from season one—coincidentally the one where Piper comes back from the SHU and has sex with Alex for the first time in forever.

 

  
“You know their relationship really is sweet,” Emma joked. It was not the first time she made a comment throughout the episode (“You remind me of Red”, “Nicki and Morello should really start dating again”, “Doesn’t Whale remind you of Mendez?”) just to gauge Regina’s reaction.

 

 

Regina scoffed, “Hardly. I’m pretty sure _our_ relationship is less dysfunctional than Piper and Alex’.”

 

 

“Well, they’re having sex in a prison, and Piper has a fiancée, so yeah. I’m pretty sure _any_ relationship is better than theirs.”

 

 

They bantered on like that for a while, comparing people in Storybrooke to various characters and making snide comments at one another. Regina had become more relaxed, leaning into Emma’s shoulder and making jokes. Emma didn’t remember when, but at one point she put her arm around Regina and shifted the two of them so they were cuddling in a way. Emma was leaning against the armrest, her feet tucked under her, while Regina leaned on her, head on shoulder.

 

 

The brunette stared at the screen absentmindedly, but Emma’s show was right in front of her, living and breathing and laughing at little jokes. Every day, she found out more and more little things the woman did, habits and emotions and expression that made Regina so brightly.

 

 

And Emma couldn’t help but stare.

 

 

She couldn’t help but fall so deep into the Mayor’s gravelly voice, her hesitant smiles. The way she laughed, how she shook her head and covered her mouth, but sometimes it would be a high-pitched cry. The way she smiled at Emma when she was being an idiot. God, every little thing Regina did entranced Emma.

 

 

Regina was her best friend—that was normal.

 

 

**where things are maybe not so platonic.**

“We should order a pizza,” Emma suggested. It was about four hours later—almost 10:00. They had completely forgotten about dinner.

 

 

Well, in Emma’s case, maybe not forgotten. There was a possibility that she just postponed it a little, because holding Regina like this was really enjoyable and _God,_ did she just starting playing with her hair? She could feel her breath tickling her neck and her arms around her waist and _man_ , she smells so good. This is really nice—

 

  
Okay, maybe _forgotten_ was the wrong word.

 

 

Regina groaned, checking the clock on the television, “Crap. It’s too late for pizza—“ But Emma has already sprung off the couch.

 

 

She grabbed the phone on the coffee table in front of the couch. “What’s your favorite type of pizza?” She started dialing the number (she’s had it on speed dial since the first week she spent in Storybrooke).

 

 

“I’m not really a fan of pizza,” Regina said sternly, wrapping a blanket around her shoulders.

 

 

Emma made a big show of rolling her eyes at the Mayor, “Lies. That was a blatant _lie_ ,” Regina opened her mouth to retort, but Emma stopped her, “I know for a _fact_ that you like pizza. Henry tells me that when he wants pizza you are more than happy to comply. Comply as in ‘eat three pieces’.”

 

 

“And what else has Henry told you?”

 

 

“Lots of things,” Emma winked, “Now what type of pizza do you want?”

 

 

Twenty minutes later they were sitting at the island in Regina’s kitchen, a stack of paper plates next to them. Regina had given in, but on one condition, “It has to be vegetable pizza,” She told Emma, “I will not have your arteries clogged up by grease.”

 

 

Emma ripped a piece of crust off and wolfed it down, watching Regina eat it daintily, piece by piece. Regina was the only person Emma knew that could make eating pizza look like it was meant for the gods.

 

 

“God, Regina, you’re such a bore.” Emma chastised her for the fifth time, only to receive another glare.

 

 

Regina stared at her for a couple seconds, something in her eyes that Emma couldn’t identify—maybe it was longing? (But who was she kidding, she’s probably misinterpreting that.)

 

 

Regina leaned in, almost romantic comedy style. Emma’s eyes shifted to her lips, red and full. Almost mesmerizing—

 

 

“You have something on your lip.” Regina broke the silence, grabbing a napkin and dabbing some tomato sauce off the corner of her mouth.

 

 

“Thanks.” Emma’s brain shorted out for a moment. She thought Regina was going to _kiss_ her. She even leaned in and everything. Shit, this was going to make things awkward.

 

 

She ate her pizza quietly after that, watching the other woman as she washed various dishes around the room, picking up things and buzzing around the kitchen in some graceful dance. She’d shoot soft smiles at Emma every minute or so, sending warmth throughout Emma’s body.

 

 

After Emma had finished her fifth slice and Regina cut her off, the brunette grabbed her by the hand, “I want to show you something,” Emma would have been nervous but the feeling of Regina’s hand on hers, rubbing a soft circle—it made her forget.

 

 

“Okay,” Was all she said, and she let herself be lead by Regina into the study.

 

 

Regina pointed to the fire, “Light the fire.” She walked over to a bookcase, rummaging around.

 

 

“Okay, do you have a fire starter or something?” Emma put her hands in her pockets, shuffling her feet around.

 

 

The Queen put her hands in the air, “Use your magic, dimwit,” She rolled her eyes and turned back to what she was doing, moving piles of books aside to find whatever she was looking for.

 

 

Emma put her hand out in front of her, closing her eyes. She was still trying to muster up magic lately; she could do some things, but most of it was all when she had an adrenaline rush. Emma had been working on summoning magic on command, but so far, nothing.

 

 

Even so, she was the star student of Regina—the only student, but that was beside the point.

 

 

Emma breathed in deeply, trying to muster up emotion. She was having a great time tonight. Henry was at a friend’s house, so Regina had invited her over. That was pretty convenient, considering her mother wanted her to have an Animal Planet marathon. And no offense to her, but she wasn’t totally keen on the idea of spending her Friday night watching blue birds give each other mating calls. She’d much rather enjoy the presence of Madame Mayor.

 

 

She tried Regina’s method of pushing the emotion forward, letting happiness and joy, sadness and anger, wash over her. She imagined a sea of all her thoughts parting and spreading towards her fingertips. She could feel the slight buzz, the static of magic coursing through her.

 

 

“You have to _feel_ Emma,” Regina was suddenly close to her ear, her gravelly whisper across her cheek. She could feel Regina’s hands on her shoulder, and—

 

 

The fireplace was suddenly engulfed in flames, warming the room.

 

 

“Well done, Miss Swan,” Regina smirked, breaking contact and sitting on the couch, “I didn’t think you had it in you.”

 

 

Emma was stumbling over her thoughts, the gears in her mind racing yet not moving fast enough, “Uh,” She spluttered, “Thank you, I guess.”

 

 

“For the help or for the backwards compliment?” Regina joked, tapping the spot next to her on the plush red couch.

 

 

Emma chuckled, seating herself and nudging Regina’s shoulder playfully, “I’m gonna go with both.”

 

 

“Then it was my pleasure,” Regina quipped.

 

 

She picked up a huge book lying on the table, bound in thick brown leather and a few inches thick. Regina flipped open the front cover, revealing what it was: _Our Family._

“A scrapbook?” Emma asked, Regina’s face already gleaming.

 

 

The woman nodded, flipping to the first page. A photo of a small little baby with a button nose and a tiny smile was taped on the page.

 

 

“Henry?”  


 

Regina hummed, watching Emma’s eyes hold a sadness that turned to joy. They were all together now, a real family.

 

 

The rest of the pages were filled with hundreds of pictures of Henry throughout the years. From one of his first times walking when he was one, to when he won the science fair at seven. “What, did you take a picture of him ever other minute?” Emma made fun of her, but really she was happy. She got to experience their son growing up from Regina’s eyes. It was a gift she never thought she’d receive.

 

 

There weren’t as many pictures when Henry was around nine or ten. Regina got extremely quiet, flipping through those pages really fast so that Emma wouldn’t see Henry’s sad faces, the way he avoided his mother like she was the plague. In the pictures that were shown, Henry’s smiles became less bright, more pained. Regina’s eyes got darker, her posture straighter. Reverting back into old ways, once again.

 

 

Emma put an arm around her, “You know it’s not like that anymore, Regina,” Emma had the urge to stroke Regina’s hair, anything to make the woman feel better, “He understands things now.”

 

 

Regina wiped away budding tears, “Sorry I’m getting so emotional, I just haven’t looked at this in a while. I wanted to show it to you, though.”

 

 

“Why?”

 

 

“You’re part of the family now,” Regina gave her that watery smile Emma loved, the one where her eyes lit up before her smile did. It was as if her happiness spread out through her face.

 

 

They went back into the scrapbook after that, pointing out Regina’s favorite photos and retelling the stories behind them.

 

 

He really did have a great childhood, and for that Emma was grateful.

 

 

She told Regina that, and the woman beamed, giving her a different smile than before (it then donned on Emma that she could write a book on the difference between all of Regina’s smiles).

 

 

The two of them made their way back to the living room, a few photographs tucked under Emma’s arm, “Take them,” Regina said, “I have plenty.”

 

 

“Should we watch another episode?” Emma suggested, trying to seem nonchalant, but secretly she never wanted this night to end. She adored this side of Regina, the one who would watch TV with her and eat junk food, the on where she’s not afraid to open up a bit and actually _talk_.

 

 

Regina nodded, seating herself on the couch. She fumbled around, looking for the remote. After she located it under a cushion, she smiled up at her, “What shall we watch?”

 

 

Emma was about to suggest Parks and Rec, but her phone went off.

 

 

She rolled her eyes at the petulance of these townspeople. They couldn’t find some random problem for her to answer to on a day where she’s bored out of her mind, but the one day she’s having a fun time with Regina freaking Mills, they decide to call her. Figures.

 

 

Emma picked up the phone and talked for a bit. After a minute of arguing, she stabbed the end button on her phone, “Well, you can watch _The L Word_ or whatever it is you watch when you’re bored. I, however, get to watch the wonderful program that is an angry, drunk Leroy terrorizing everyone at the Rabbit Hole.”

 

 

Regina groaned. Of _course_ it’d be Leroy. “I’m sorry, dear.”

 

 

“It’s alright. It _is_ my job after all,” Emma shrugged.

 

 

They walked to Regina’s door, neither of them saying anything. Regina was staring at her, debating on how to say goodbye. “I guess you should get going now,” She eventually said, rocking on her heels.

 

 

Emma laughed at Regina’s posture, “Yeah, I guess I should,” She opened the door of the mansion, the cool air brushing at her cheek sand making the hairs of her arms stick up.

 

 

Regina abruptly pulled Emma into an embrace, digging her head into the woman’s rampant blonde curls. “Tonight was really nice,” Her voice was muffled but Emma could still hear the sweetness practically oozing out of it.

 

 

Emma smiled, entranced by the closeness of Regina once again, “Me too,” She whispered as she pulled back.

 

 

She ambled awkwardly through the doorway, her hands shoved in her pockets to keep warm.  


  
“Oh, and Emma?”

 

 

Emma turned around to Regina’s voice, watching as the mayor leaned against the doorway, a little smirk playing at the corners of her lips. “I don’t watch _The L Word_.”

 

 

Emma chuckled, shaking her head as she remembered seeing it on the Recently Watched on Regina’s Netflix. She jogged back up to the doo, smiling at Regina as she gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek.

 

 

“Sure you don’t.”

 

 

And she closed the door behind her.


End file.
